


Por James y Lily Potter

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por James y Lily Potter

**  
**  
**  
**Por James y Lily Potter**   
**   
**   
**

**  
**  
****  
**   
**

A pesar de tener un monumento en Valle Godric para ellos solitos, James y Lily Potter no recibieron mejor ofrenda que diecinueve años después de que su hijo venciera a Voldemort.

James y Lily, los hijos de Harry, se escaparon una tarde de verano hasta la tumba donde descansaban sus abuelos. James llevaba a Lily de la mano y la miraba fijamente para cuidar que no se le pasara nada. Porque si se caía y lloraba iban a tener que explicarles muchas cosas a sus papás…

Pero Lily se había empeñado con toda su testaruda voluntad y no descansó hasta no haber llegado a la tumba y pegar un dibujo en el que estaban los tres hermanos abrazando a dos imaginarios abuelos con largos cabellos blancos.


End file.
